


Stuck

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe)



Series: Transdori Week 2020 [7]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Afterglow-centric (BanG Dream!), Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Non-Sexual, Nonbinary Character, Partial Nudity, School Uniforms, Student Council, Texting, Trans Character, Trans Hazawa Tsugumi, Transdori Week 2020, Typos, i swear it's nonsexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko
Summary: tsugu: help i'm stuck in my bindermoca: lol nerd
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Hazawa Tsugumi/Mitake Ran/Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Series: Transdori Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Transdori Week 2020





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> transdori - day 7: first binder; transitioning together / 
> 
> attempt at some polyglow transgender humor hope u like it !

Tsugumi finally allowed themself to breathe. The day had been so tiring, full of Student Council activities, from paperwork to helping fellow students with desks and such. Plus, it was hot. The whole time, they’d feel the scolding sun in their head, because of course, their desk had to be in front of the window. 

So, when it was four o’clock, according to the watch around Tsugumi’s pulse, it meant it was time to let it all go. They’d walk home, then enjoy their comfortable bed and messages from their friends. It was perfect and breathing would be the start of it all: the birth of a whole new Tsugu, with no more school responsibilities for the day. 

Except that… they couldn’t. The enormous effort to breathe was a reminder of Tsugu’s careless behavior: they’d been wearing their binder for more than eight hours.  _ Fuck,  _ was the last thing they managed to think properly before rushing to the bathroom (good thing Moca wasn’t there to see their partner swallow their pride to Naruto run through duty). 

As soon as they made sure the bathroom door was locked, Tsugumi quickly started to take the binder off. That was their second mistake: don’t do anything quickly if you’re tired, sweaty and breathless. They let out the second  _ ‘fuck’  _ of the day; too much cursing for a member of the Student Council, but it wasn’t like a bunch of gacha games obsessed lesbians like them were reading anyway. 

Luckily enough, though, Tsugumi still had their phone inside their pocket. Because of… well, the whole situation, the message they managed to send to the Afterglow Polyamory group was full of typos, but it got their point across.

**Tsugu:** **help im stukc in my binder !!**

Tsugumi didn’t think a reply would come so fast, which was a mistake on their part, considering at least Moca and Himari were online at all times. But they also thought that their guitarist partner would say something a little more helpful than  **_“_ ** **_Moca:_ ** **_lol nerd”_ ** .

**Ran:** **Moca…**

**Ran:** **do you want us to come over to help? we’re near the school because moca wanted bread**

**Tsugu:** **yesh**

**Ran: ok**

  
  


And so passed ten torturous minutes that Tsugumi patiently waited for their knights in shining armor. “Tsugumi? Is that you?”

“Mhm!” They let out while unlocking the door. A fun situation Tsugu tried to ignore was being half naked, because of the half a binder off, with 75% of boob uncovered with their four other partners standing there, trying to find ways to help. Definitely something to be embarrassed about when their lungs became free again. 

Himari was their savior; she was the one with most knowledge on binders, or clothing in general, from the group, and she knew exactly what to do. “Tsugu~!” She exclaimed and almost pulled her partner in a tight hug, but luckily enough, she remembered the current situation they were in before actually acting. “Do you want a bra? Or a less tight shirt? I don’t know what you’re most comfortable with wearing on your way home without a binder, babe…” 

Tsugumi smiled. They could always count on their girlfriend’s sweet concern to make everything easier. “The bra and the shirt sound nice. Thank you, Himari-chan… and you, too.” 

“Of course!” Tomoe didn’t hesitate before replying with their usual confidence.

“Sorry for calling you a nerd earlier…” Moca added. If it was anyone else, they wouldn’t look very guilty, but knowing Moca, that had probably been a sentence they struggled to say. “You know I think you’re very, very tsugurific~!” 

Tsugu smiled; their usual funny Moca, the bread and puns enthusiast, was back. “I love you too, Moca-chan!”

As the guitarist was busy being a blushing mess, which brought laughter from everyone in the group, Himari said, “So! Let’s go over to Tsugu’s place, then… movie night~?” 

Finally recovered from Tsugumi’s sudden confession, Moca agreed with the plan. “I guess I bought enough bread for a night out, as long as  _ certain people  _ don’t tease me!”

“Not teasing, babe!” Tsugumi kissed Moca’s cheek right after they put on the shirt borrowed from Himari. 

“Stop~!” Moca asked and everyone laughed, because their red face said otherwise. Afterglow then walked out of the school, after a very long day. As the teenagers crossed the gates of Haneoka, Moca stopped dramatically. “I, agent Moca-chan, with the power bestowed on me, hereby declare mission Save Tsugu’s Lungs… a success!”

Tomoe laughed. “Moca, I think you're spending too much time with Seta-senpai.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing, Tomoe~!”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter as @yukisayochisas


End file.
